Promises
by Katrina5
Summary: Promises were meant to be kept, but sometimes it just isn't that easy. [MirokuSango]


Title: Promises  
Author: Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine  
Summary: Promises are meant to be kept.  
Notes: No real spoilers, just an idea that I had that would not leave me alone.

Dedicated to May, because she wanted angst with a happy ending.

* * *

Looking at the squirming bundle before her, the young girl wrinkled her nose in distaste. Her father laughed and ruffled her hair. Looking up she met his gaze, her brow wrinkled. "This is it?" 

"Sango, he's only just been born." Kneeling before her, he held out the squirming bundle for her to take. Shaking her head, she attempted to back away, but the look in her father's eyes stopped her. Sighing, she stepped forward and picked up the noisy baby. Under her father's watchful gaze, she sat down and began to study her younger brother.

He stopped squirming and looked into her eyes. She stilled, not sure of what would happen. A smile escaped as the baby's eyes began to focus. "He's tiny."

"Most babies are." Her father sat beside her, carefully adjusting her grip around the child in her arms. "Sango, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything for you."

"I want you to always look after Kohaku. He's your younger brother and it's your job to help me look after him now." The pain was evident in her father's eyes and she nodded, wanting more than anything to make him happy again.

"I promise." Nothing would ever happen to her brother if she could help it.

* * *

She ran, dodging through the trees as the figure of Naraku weaved through the foliage. It was finally time to make him pay for everything that he had done. He had hurt her friends and family in so many ways and it would finally stop. She would avenge her family and keep the promise that she made so long ago. 

Kirara stilled, hesitating for a moment, but she ignored it. It was too late to question anything. Naraku was within her grasp. She could see the baboon pelt before her and she ran faster, adrenaline surging through her veins. Hefting Hirakotsu above her, she threw it into the distance hoping to unbalance her enemy. The figure before her stilled suddenly, dodging the huge boomerang and turning to face her. This was her chance.

Leaping into the air, she knocked the white figure to the ground and unsheathed her wakizashi as quickly as she could. As the blade slashed through the air, the baboon pelt began to disappear, revealing something she had never expected. The blade found its mark and she let out a horrified scream as blood pooled around her.

* * *

He had followed her again. In a way, she found herself feeling both flattered and annoyed. Flattered, that he took the time to watch her practice with her weapons instead of visiting with the village girls that usually caught his eye, and yet annoyed that he insisted on invading her privacy. She knew he meant well, they all did, but there were times when all she wanted was to be left alone. There were times when she needed some space to breathe and a chance to think through things clearly.

Twisting around, she thrust her blade into the shadows, rewarded with the sound of the blade hitting against his shakujo. He always did have quick reflexes when his hands weren't busy wandering.

"Watching me again?" Pushing the blade against his staff, she gave him a small smile to assure him that she wasn't mad, only annoyed. "You know there are more interesting things around this area. Watching me wander through the woods can't be all that fun."

He pushed the blade of her wakizashi away and grinned. "Sango, there is no place I would rather be at this moment. A simple action from you is beyond priceless to me."

A blush crept along her cheeks as she struggled to meet his gaze. Miroku's words always caused the same reaction. She was not used to such flattery and it still took her a moment to compose herself before she could respond in any way. Her eyes widened as he suddenly reached for her free hand, bringing it towards his face. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes. He grinned at her as he placed gentle kisses along her knuckles, softly caressing the hand he held. The hand holding the wakizashi loosened, the blade dropping to the forest floor with a slight bounce.

"Sango, promise me something." His eyes twinkled as he studied her dazed expression.

"What?" Her words sounded breathless, even to her.

"That you'll smile more often. I just want to see you happy."

She closed her eyes, thoughts of Kohaku filling her mind. "I'm not sure if I can do that."

"We will get him back someday." He softly stroked the skin of her hand with his thumb, offering her a bit of comfort.

"I know." The words came out in a strangled whisper and she wanted to cringe at how weak she sounded.

"So smile. For me." He squeezed the hand he held and pulled her closer, holding her to his body.

"I could never say no to you." She sighed and hid her face within the folds of his robes.

"In that case. Would you…"

She quickly cut him off, pushing herself out of his hold and glaring. "Don't push your luck."

* * *

Tears clouded her vision as she struggled to breathe. She could hear Kagome in the distance, shouting her name. Trying to call out to her friend, she discovered she could not form the words she so desperately needed to say. Instead, all that came out was a choked sob. Struggling to stand, she fell to her knees, trying not to look at the body next to her.

Kagome's voice was louder now, but her mind was so muddled. Her friend sounded so happy and excited. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou's voices could be heard not far behind. She wondered what could have possibly happened while she had run off from their small group.

"Sango! We did it! We finally did it! He's gone…" Kagome's voice trailed off into a horrified gasp as she stumbled upon the small clearing in the forest. Her friend voiced something to Inuyasha before rushing to her side. She could faintly hear Inuyasha and Miroku attempting to keep Shippou away.

"Sango?" Kagome kneeled beside her, pulling her away from the bloody body. The only answer she could give her friend was another sob as she struggled to breathe. Her hands were covered in blood but she barely noticed. All that she could think about was the body lying on the ground next to her, the lifeless eyes haunting her. Kohaku's eyes.

They sat together, hands entwined as they talked of the future. For one moment, things were looking bright. He had asked her to marry him, to be the woman to bear his children. She could hardly believe that after all that had happened to her she had managed to find a small piece of happiness.

His words broke into her thoughts and she smiled as he held her closer. "Would you be opposed to having a large family?"

"Not at all." She was sure her cheeks were starting to become pink again. Sure, they would eventually marry, but talk about children made her slightly nervous. She wasn't stupid. She as well aware of where children came from and she knew Miroku was no stranger to the ways of the world.

His voice once again broke into her thoughts. "Sango? Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"You're sure? You seem a bit tense."

"I'm not sure how to feel about all this." Seeing the worried look on his face she smiled. "Not about becoming your wife. I'm…happy about that." Her face flamed as she looked away, embarrassed to be admitting to such things out loud.

"Sango, it's normal to be nervous."

She laughed lightly. "I've just never thought about it all before. I just assumed that I would have eventually been wed to one of the village boys at some point. It never really interested me before."

"I promise you'll never regret your decision."

Lying her head on his shoulder once more, she let her hair fall forward to hide her face. "Do you promise to stay by my side forever?" Her question came out as a whisper but she knew he heard it.

"Always."

* * *

Naraku had been defeated. And as his control over Kohaku had slipped, so had his illusion. If she had only hesitated, Kohaku would still be here. Kagome had tried to console her, Inuyasha had given her a look of pity, Shippou had tried to distract her with his kitsune magic, and Miroku had just held her as she cried her heart out.

The next day, Miroku had found her once more by her brother's side. Worried, he had suggested a trip back to the village that had once been her home.

That had been nearly a week ago. Now, she sat among the graves in the broken village and tried not to focus on the newest one. The one where her brother lay. Miroku had performed a small ceremony for him and for that, she would always be grateful.

Bits of conversation floated her way, but she ignored it for the most part. Miroku was talking to Kagome and from the hushed tones of their voices; she knew it was about her. One word did manage to catch her attention, however. Jewel. What could they possibly be talking about that involved the jewel?

Kagome was nearly finished purifying the shards that had been recovered from Naraku, but it had worn her out. She was still recovering from the last shard and still hadn't fully recovered from the dizzy spells. Trying not to think too much about it, she focused once more on the graves that lay before her, wishing that the pain would pass.

* * *

She was brought out of her daydream by the voice of her brother. Smiling as he approached, she failed to notice the man walking behind him. As her brother neared, her eyes met the gaze of the man behind him. Staring into his blue eyes it occurred to her that she should know who he was.

Offering a small smile to the stranger, she hugged her brother as he reached her side. Her eyes once again traveled to the man at her brother's side and she found herself blushing as he caught her stare. Unable to look away, she could only blush harder as he began to introduce himself.

Somehow it all felt right.

THE END

This is a one-shot. I don't have to write more, I'm not going to write more, this is all there is  
Comments are appreciated, flames will be ignored and/or laughed at. 


End file.
